The Apocalypse
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: The War of the Realms have began. This is Angel's story. New chapter up. 41104
1. Chapter 1

Title: The War of the Realms……..The Apocalypse. 

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: The War of the Realms have began. This is Angel's story.

Rating: PG to PG 13

Timeline: Season 4. Basically AU. Starts same time as the story, The Time of Prophecy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel. I just own the idea for The War of the Realms. 

Feedback: please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me when you do.

Chapter 1.……………

Los Angeles, CA………..Hyperion Hotel…………. Dec. 17, 2002

Angel snapped awake and looked around. He was confused as to why he had fallen asleep at his desk. He got up and walked into the lobby. He saw that Fred and Gunn were asleep on one of the couches on the room. Lorne was slumped over the counter. 

Angel shook his head then jerked his head towards the TV. The news was on. After a moment he saw what the major story was. He then quickly woke every body up.

They then sat and watched the news describe what happened in St. Louis, the night before. 

Fred watched the news for a minute before breaking down and crying. Gunn shook his head and started to mutter about the injustice of it. Lorne shook his head, he was the only one of the bunch that knew what was coming. Angel shook his head, this was one of the worst disasters he had ever seen.

Connor's hideaway…….

Connor sat watching the same news as the others. After a few minutes he turned and woke Cordelia up. He then asked, "Cordy, where is St. Louis?"

Cordy looked at him confused and said, "In Missouri. Why?"

Connor looked at her then pointed at the TV. He then said, "They are talking about it on the TV."

Cordy looked at where Connor was pointing. She saw the news story on the destruction of St. Louis. Then all of a sudden she was hit by a vision.

A Demon attacking a city. A large battle somewhere. A female Vampire with red hair fighting alongside The Slayer. The emergence of The Beast. The saving of a young girl by Buffy and Spike. Buffy's and Spike's wedding. The birth of Matt's and Willow's daughter. The Death of the New Slayer. Angel and Conner fighting back to back. Matt fighting a very large demonic creature. A image of a shattered sword. And the last image….

A headstone reading………

Matthew Eugene Serrafin Summers

Born- January 19, 1981 Died- January 19, 2010

A loving Father, a loving Husband, A great Brother

A great friend, A great Hero.

He died saving the Many Worlds and Realms.

Cordy shook her head and then looked at Conner. She then said, "I need to see Angel." She then got up and left, to go to the Hyperion.

Wesley's apartment…………

Wesley sat watching the news and was still in a state of shock after hearing about the destruction of St. Louis. He turned and saw that Lilah was on her cell phone.

He then turned back to the TV and shook his head. He then placed his head into his hands and thought to himself. (What the hell am I doing? I should be a watcher, training slayer's to be. Not here screwing a evil whore. I should just…) The thought was never finished.

He stood up and turned and looked at Lilah. He then said, "Get the hell out." Lilah looked at him confused. He then said, "Get out now. I never want to see your face again." When she made no move to leave, H got into her face and shouted, "Get the F**k out you Evil Bitch. Get out now."

He then grabbed her by the arm and shoved her towards the door. She looked at him then just left.

He sighed and then called Angel.

Later……….Hyperion Hotel………

Angel looked up at the front door as it opened up. In walked Wesley. Angel greeted him and then proceeded to tell him about the vision that Cordelia had earlier that day.

After hearing about it they all hit the books. 

Next Day………..Hyperion Hotel………Dec. 18, 2002

Wesley was sitting in Angel's office, when the phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Angel investigations. Oh, hey Matt. What? The Council. When? Thanks for telling me. Yes, I will call any one that I know. Bye."

Angel walked into the office and asked, "Who was that?"

Wesley said, "That was Matt. He called to inform me that the Watcher's council was destroyed." 

Angel looked at him in shock. He then asked, "Did he say who did it?"

Wesley said, "He said that he thinks that it was agents of The First Evil."

Angel looked at him in shock. He then remembered that Christmas Day, back in Sunnydale. The only time it snowed. 

TBC……………. 


	2. Chapter 2 Rain of Fire

Chapter 2.……

Las Angeles, California……… 12/17/02.….. Hyperion Hotel…..

Angel walked into the hotel's lobby, while reading a book. When he realized it was quiet he stopped reading and looked around. Cordelia was reading a book at the desk. Wesley was sitting in the office pouring over several books. And Angel noticed that no one else was in lobby. 

He shook his head, then walked over to the front door and started looking out. When he saw what was happening outside. He quickly stumbled back, and exclaimed, "Dear Lord."

When he said this, Wesley stepped out of the office and Cordelia looked up from the book she was reading. They then noticed that birds were running into the windows, leaving bloody smears.

Just then the front door flew open and Gunn, Fred, and Connor came running inside. After they were inside, Gunn spun and slammed the door shut. He then turned, and said to Angel, "The birds just started to go nuts out there. And plus I heard on the radio, that one of the parks had been overrun by frogs."

Wesley heard this then he quickly turned and went back into the office. He picked up the book he had been reading. He then quickly scanned the page and after finding what he sought, he turned and walked back into the lobby.

Wesley then cleared his throat. When everyone turned and was looking at him, he said, "I believe that it has started."

Fred looked at him and then asked, a little scared, "What has started?"

Wesley looked over at her in concern. He then started to look each of them in the eye and said simply, "The Apocalypse." 

Just then Lorne walked down the steps. He then asked, "Did someone say apocalypse?"

Wesley looked at him and shook his head yes. Lorne nodded then turned and indicated for someone to come down the stairs. That person then walked down the stairs. The person was a young women. She looked like she was about sixteen or so years old. Lorne looked at her then said, "Guys, this young lady is named, Eve. She arrived at the hotel late last night, when you guys were out fighting that demon nest." Lorne put his hand on her arm and then led her to Angel.

Lorne then said, "She told me that her watcher sent her to Sunnydale."

Wesley stepped forward and then asked, "Eve Marsters?"

Eve looked at him and said, "Yes that is my name. Why?"

Wesley shook his head and then said, "I knew your watcher. And I also know that you are a potential slayer."

Eve shook her head and then said, "Yes, my watcher told me that. Then two days later, he told me to head to a place called Sunnydale, apparently where one of the slayers lives. And what is bad is that as the bus that I was on started to pull away, I saw two robed figure come up behind him and then they killed him."

Lorne cleared his throat and then said, "Well Eve decided to sing for me earlier and I saw something very bad. Something is coming and it wants everyone dead."

Angel looked at Lorne then looked at Eve. He then said, "Okay. Its not a really good idea for anyone to go anywhere right now. Eve, you can stay a couple of days until this," Angel waves his hand towards the front doors, "clears up. The rest of us can do the research thing."

Five days later…………12/22/02.…. Hyperion Hotel…….

The lobby is once again quiet. Cordelia looked up from the book she was reading. She then saw Angel saying goodbye to Eve. When Eve looked over at her and Cordelia waved her hand goodbye.

Eve then left after saying goodbye to Angel. She then started walking down the street. What she did not know was, that as soon as she left the hotel, she was followed.

Several hours later……….. Hyperion Hotel……..

Angel, Wesley, Lorne, Conner, Gunn, Fred, and Cordelia was sitting around the lobby. When all of a sudden Cordy has a vision.

Alley way. Night. A young girl walking alone. Moving shadows. A hole in the ground. A large dark demon. The girl screaming. The demon's fist through the girl's chest. Several figures in robes and holding wicked looking knives. The body of the girl on the ground. And standing over the body was the same girl. A building. Bodies everywhere. Angel standing up to the Beast.

Cordy's eyes cleared and she shook her head. Angel looked at her questionly. She looked at him and then said, "It was Eve, she is in trouble. Plus the demon that I saw in my last vision was also in this one."

Angel looked at her and asked, "Where is she supposed to be at, in the vision?"

Cordy shook her head then said, "I think it was near where Conner was born."

Angel's eyes got big then he turned and ran out of the hotel.

Meanwhile………..Alley Way, (where Conner was born.)……

Eve is walking down the alley. She was kind of scared because she got lost on her way to the bus station. Now it was dark and she had no idea where she was. Plus she thought that she was being followed.

Then all of a sudden the ground shook. Then the ground right in front of Eve cracked. Then a fist smashed through the ground. Eve started to back up. She then turned and then stopped.

Standing right behind her stood four bringers. Eve then screamed.

Out of the ground emerged the Beast. It then stood on the solid ground and then looked around. When it saw the bringers, it smiled a wicked, evil grin. It then turned its attention to Eve.

Eve slowly turned around and then started to look up at the almost eight foot demon. Eve then blanched. The Beast raised his hand and showed it to Eve.

The Beast then said to her, "You are about to die."

Then its fist shot forward and smashed through Eve's chest. It then pulled the fist out of Eve's corpse, and in its fist was her heart. It then squeezed it.

Then it started to laugh. It then turned to a figure standing next to it. It was the First Evil. And the First was now wearing the guise of Eve. It smiled. Then it disappeared.

The Beast then leaped straight up and made its way across the roof tops.

Few minutes later………

Angel, Wesley, Conner, Gunn, and Cordelia, came running up to the spot. They saw a huge hole in the ground and then they saw Eve's body. Wesley turned the body over and then noticed that her heart had been removed. 

Angel looked from the body then looked at Cordy. He then asked, "What else happened next in the vision?"

Cordy looked at him and said, "There was some kind of building. Wait follow me."

They then ran.

Shortly…………. The biggest tower in L.A.

The Beast looked around at the many bodies littering the top of the building. Then it turned when Angel and the others came out of the elevator. The Beast then laughed. It then said, "So you came to greet me, Angelus."

As they heard this they looked at Angel. All he did was shrug his shoulders. Angel then attacked the beast. So did the others.

The Beast just swatted them away like flies. It then got a hold on Angel and jammed a stake, that Angel was holding, into Angel's throat. Then The Beast picked Angel up and threw him off of the top of the building.

When Cordy saw this she was about to run that direction, right passed the Beast, but Wesley and Gunn grabbed her. They then watched as the Beast stood in a square of bodies.

It then slammed its fist down and fire shot out of its hand going into the corners of the square. Then a column of fire shot up around the Beast, then it shot towards the sky.

Then The Beast leaped up into the sky.

Cordy and the others went to the edge of the roof. Cordy looked down and the others looked up. When they gasped she then looked up also.

All four of them were in complete shock as they watched as the clouds in the sky burned and then it started to rain fire.

Meanwhile……….. Hyperion Hotel…….

Lorne and Fred walked over to the door as they heard strange sounds from outside. They were also shocked when they saw that it was Raining fire.

Lorne shook his head and then said to Fred. "Its begin and now its all going to Hell."

Other side of L.A.

A young girl is sitting on a window in a girls bedroom, watching as it rained fire. As she sat watching she was also crying. She then turned and looked at the stuffed animals on her bed. She then said, "Its happened. The Apocalypse has started. Everything is now going to go to Hell. First the beast has risen. Then the Rain of Fire starts. Next is darkness. Then the souled one becomes evil once more. The potentials are dying and The First is trying to kill the Slayer. The old ones will return along with the rider less Dragons. And in the end the King will sacrifice his very life." The girl shook her head and then walked out of the room.

The girl walked down the stairs and then walked into the living room. She then looked around at the bodies in the living room. She shook her head. Then she walked over to the front door. She walked outside and then looked up. She then said, "I am truly saddened by the pain the mortals of this world will have to go through. But the champions of this world are preparing to fight. My blessing go out to them."

The girl then stood still has a pair of pure white wings grew from her back. She then said, "I am ready to return home." Then unknown and unseen by a mortal eyes, a light shown down on the angel, Gaberelle. She then spread her wings and flew upwards into the light. 

All over the world, angels are leaving. The only angels that will remain are the Whitelighters, for they are still needed to guide their charges. But all other angels are leaving, for they know what is coming, and they know that if they stay they can die. They are leaving because they have been recalled home.

TBC……………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.………..

Los Angeles, California……………. Wesley's Apartment…….. 12/27/02

Wesley is gathering books and other stuff of his, for the move back to the Hyperion Hotel. He was jolted, out of what he was doing when the front door suddenly slammed open and in ran Lilah. She then quickly slammed the door. And then stood in front of it, panting for breath.

Wesley looked at her and noticed that she had a bleeding wound in her side. He then asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lilah looked at him fearfully. She then said, "It was the Beast, he came into the Wolfram & Hart building, yesterday. He then proceeded to kill everyone in the building. After he was done with everyone else, he came after me. I don't understand why he left me alive but he did stab me in the side. I have tried to stop the bleeding, but it will not stop. I heard this morning, that everyone that was not at work was also killed. No matter who they were."

Wesley looked at her and asked, "Why did he do it?"

She shook her head, and said, "I don't know. But apparently it wants it own little apocalypse, to be the main one."

Wesley shook his head and then picked up his bags. He then said, "You stay here. I'm going to the hotel." He then walked out the door. But he then popped his head back in and then said, "Oh yeah, I probably won't be back for a while." He then left.

Three hours later……… Wesley's Apartment…………

Lilah is in the shower when she hears a thud in the living room. Thinking that it might be Wesley coming back, Lilah gets out of the shower buck naked and then, without a towel, she walks into the living room. What she sees is not Wesley. She sees Angelus.

Also Lilah can see a Dark Shadow standing in the room also. She then asks, "What are you doing here?"

The First/Angelus, smirked. He then said, "Lilah, you've been a bad little girl. You have been going against my orders, which came from my Master," The First/Angelus, indicated the shadow behind him. "And nether of us are happy. Well I would do something but being incorporeal, I can't. But My Master has decided to do the dead himself. Fare well. See you in Hell." The First then disappeared.

The Dark Shadow stepped forward. Lilah looked at it and asked, "Who are you?"

The Shadow smiled and said, "I am The Dark One, the one mentioned in the Dark Prophecies. But before that, I was called Prince Shelenk Grey Wolf. Now I am not sorry. But you die now."

Lilah's eyes grow large as it clicked in her mind. This very super evil being, was the Hero's, Katel Grey Wolf, brother. Then all of a sudden a dark shadow blade snapped out and Lilah's head separated from her body.

Shelenk shook his head. He then said to himself, "Boy is the hero going to get a kick out of me." He then spun and disappeared in a shadow.

After he disappeared, a piece of paper fell, fluttering to land on the body of Lilah. The name on the card read, 'Jason Doyle Serrafin. Death Watcher.'

12/28/02.……………….Hyperion Hotel……..

Angel, Wesley, Fred, Cordy, Lorne, Gunn, and Conner are sitting around the hotel lobby, researching the Beast.

Angel stopped reading the book he was reading, and thought for a moment. He then looked over at Cordelia, and then he asked, "Hey Cordy, something has been bothering me for a while now."

Cordy looked up from the book she was skimming. She asked, "What has been bothering you, Angel?"

Now everyone was waiting to see what he would ask. He asked, "I was wondering, why exactly where you sent back here, from the higher plane, that you were in?"

She laughed and said, "Simple. It was Matt." At Angel's confused look, she said, "Well I had been there for three months, when all of a sudden Matt appeared up on the higher plane. He was arguing, well more like he was yelling, at the Powers that Be. I'm not sure what it was about, but soon after that I was visited by Skip. He apologized, on the behalf of the PTB. And that they were sending me back down here. So it was all because of Matt that I am back."

Angel nodded and said, "Oh. Okay."

Later…………Hyperion Hotel

Wesley was sitting in the office when Angel walked in. Wesley hung up the phone. At Angel questioning look, Wesley said, "I was trying to call my apartment, to see how Lilah was. But I got no answer. So I am going to go check on her."

Angel nodded and said, "I'm going with you."

Wesley nodded. They then left.

Shortly…….. Wesley's Apartment…….

As Angel and Wesley drew near the room, Angel stopped and said, "I smell death."

Wesley looked at Angel and then quickly went to the apartment. He opened the door and Angel went in first. So it was he who first saw the body.

Wesley then came into the room. He looked down and saw the body. He knelt by and only then saw the piece of paper. He picked it up and read it. After he did he looked up and then gave it to Angel.

Angel looked at the piece of paper and read it. He then said, "This is impossible. Jason died, several years ago."

Wesley stood up and said, "Maybe its someone pretending to be him."

Angel shook his head. He then said, "No. Because nobody, but Me, Matt, him, and his parents, knew what his middle name was." Wesley looked a question at him. Angel said, "Doyle was my father's middle name."

Wesley said, "Ok. We need to get out of here."

They then left to go back to the hotel.

Everywhere…….nowhere……. Prophet of Time's Cell………

The Prophet sat in his chair listening as Shelenk, paced around the room. The Prophet said, "Shelenk, you know that they will soon find out that you have came from a shadow realm. That you don't belong here."

Shelenk stopped and said, "Devnor, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Jason. And if they do find out it won't help them. They all are going to die. I have not lived this long by allowing, the forces of this light realm to stop me."

TBC……………….Soon darkness will descend…………


	4. CH 4 Beginning of the Year of Darkness

Chapter 4.…… Beginning of the Year of Darkness…….

L.A. CA……….. 12/29/02.……

The Beast stood on top a high building, looking around the city as it rained fire, and also as parts of the city burned. The Beast shook its head and muttered, "City of Angels, " it laughed. "in a few days time it will become the City of the Dead." It then laughed again.

Unknown to the Beast, but standing several feet behind him was a dark shadow. It then cleared its throat. When the Beast turned it saw who was behind it and it suddenly dropped to its knees and bowed deeply. The Beast then said, "Master."

The Shadow smirked and then asked, "Have you killed the four yet?"

The Beast dropped its head and said, "I am sorry. But not yet."

The Shadow growled and then said, "Get it done. It is only two more days before the beginning of the new year. Now go."

The Beast nodded and said, "Yes Master." The Beast quickly left to do its Master's bidding.

The Shadow shook its head and muttered, "Why do I always get the simple demons?"

A voice behind him said, "Because they like working for you, Jason."

Jason, turned and looked at the tall, dark, women that was now standing behind him. He then said, "Jasmine, what are you doing in this realm. You are supposed to be in that other one."

Jasmine smiled and said, "Just waiting for my body there. And you do mean the one without that nasty little Katel, guy right?"

Jason nodded and said, "Yes. But you still might want to be careful if my former brother is there also."

Jasmine turned her head to side and asked, "Why?"

Jason said, "Because he may not be Katel there, but he would still be a nuisance, if the Slayer ever found out that she and her bratty little sister had a brother in England. And one that is also related to Angelus."

Jasmine smiled and then said, "You don't have worry about me, Even there I will still be a Old One." She tilted her head and then said, "I must be going." She smiled one last time, before she started to glow. Then she disappeared. 

Jason shook his head after she disappeared and then said under his breath, "She's going to die."

Later…….. L.A.

The Beast was stalking the last of the four. He already had the artifacts from the other three. But this last one was very elusive. Its prey then stopped. The Beast walked up to and then proceeded to kill the prey. It then rooted around inside the body for a bit before finding the last of the artifacts it needed for its ritual. It then made its way to its hideout.

Hyperion Hotel………….. 12/30/02.……….

Angel and the others sat around the lobby, still researching trying to find anything on the Beast. They did not find anything yet. Angel looked up as the front doors opened up and in walked Lorne, after another fact finding mission.

Lorne looked around at the other members of Angel Investigations. He then said, "I have some bad news." Lorne stopped and then looked over his shoulder at the front door. He then continued, "That will only add to the rest of the bad news we have going on right now."

Angel stood up and walked over to Lorne. He then asked, "What did you find?"

Lorne shook his head and then handed Angel a piece of paper. He then asked, "Have you ever seen those four symbols before?"

Angel looked down at the paper and noticed the four symbols; A eye, A lighting bolt, A Greek letter Z, and a sword and axe. Angel recognized all four symbols. Angel looked at Lorne and asked, "Where did these come from?"

Lorne shook his head sadly. He then said, "Demons are saying the head of each of those orders were killed yesterday by the Beast. They also said that he took a item from each of them, but they didn't know what they were."

Wesley, Cordelia, Fred, and Gunn crowded around Angel to get a look at the symbols on the piece of paper.

Fred looked at it for a minute before asking, "What do these symbols mean and what orders are you two talking about?"

Wesley answered for Angel and Lorne, when he said, "Each symbol represents a different order, to a different ancient god. The Eye, for the Egyptian god Ra. The Lighting Bolt, for the Norse god Thor. The Greek letter Z, for the Greek god Zeus. And, the sword and axe, for the Roman god, Mars." 

Angel looked at the others and said, "Whatever the Beast took from them means bad news. We need to find him and stop him."

The next day……… Connors Apartment hideout……….. 12/31/02

Connor was sitting in his hideout wondering if and when Cordy would come back. Connor was thinking, about what it might take to defeat the beast. There had to be a reason that the Beast rose right were Connor was born. Connor shook his head decided to go take a walk around the city.

A apartment somewhere in the city…………

A figure was standing at a window and staring out watching as it rained fire and parts that he could see from the window burning. He shook his head and then turned around. After he turned around he saw a shadowy form standing a feet away from it.

When he saw it he asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The demon smirked a evil smirk and said, "My master sent me to kill you. You should have left when the others did. Because now it is to late."

The man looked at the demon and his eyes got big. But before he could reach the table where a pistol was laying, the demon leaped and jumped onto him. They briefly fought before the demon finally stabbed the guy with its claws. After the guy was dead the demon pulled its claws out and then licked them clean of the blood that was on them. It then smiled and then disappeared into the shadows.

Shortly……….. A cave below the city……..

Jason was pacing around the cave waiting for his servants to get back. After a moment, several demons appeared. Jason looked at them and said, "Report my little shadow demons."

One of the shadow demons bowed and said, "Master, all of the angels that remained in the city, are now dead."

Jason smiled and said, "Good. Now go forth and continue the good work around the rest of the world."

All of the shadow demons bowed and the disappeared into the shadows from were they come from.

Hyperion Hotel……….. 7:00 p.m. ……….

Wesley walked into the hotel still shaking his head, over what he had found when he visited an old friend of his that was living in the city. When he had arrived at the apartment he thought that it was to quiet. When he entered, he found Gregory, laying dead on the floor, with four stab wounds in his chest. When he checked out the apartment, but nothing was missing. Wesley then decided to head back to the hotel.

Wesley looked around the lobby, and saw that Angel was in his office, so he walked over to the office and went inside.

As Wesley walked into the office, Angel looked up him and asked, "How did it go?"

Wesley shook his head and said, "When I got there, Gregory was all ready dead. He had been stabbed through the heart four times. Also there was nothing missing from the apartment. I think a demon had killed him."

Angel nodded and said, "That was not good."

Wesley nodded agreeing with Angel. Wesley then said, "And something else that was weird was their was white feathers all around the body."

Angel looked at Wesley before shaking his head.

Hyperion Hotel………… 9:00

Fred was reading through an old book when she came across a passage, that mentioned the beginning of the new year and a coming darkness. She quickly got up and went looking for Angel and the others.

Connor's hideout……… 12:00 p.m. 

Connor was sitting in his hideout eating some food he had stolen earlier. He jerked his head up when he heard a thud at the door. He quickly grabbed his sword, that he used to kill demons and got ready for what ever was at the door. Just then the door came flying into the room, and standing in the doorway was the Beast. 

The Beast stepped into the room and looked at Connor. He then said, "Connor, do you really believe that a small sword could harm me. Because I don't think so."

Connor remained silent and then attacked. He raised the sword and brought it down across the Beast's chest. When the sword hit the chest, the sword shattered. Then Connor tried to punch the Beast but the Beast slammed his fist into Connor's stomach, knocking the air out if his lungs.

The Beast then picked up Connor and then walked over to the window and then threw Connor through the widow. Connor flew out the window and landed out on the street below.

Back inside the room, the Beast started his spell.

Outside Connor's Hideout……….. 10 min before sunrise…. 1/1/03

Angel and the others pulled up in Angel's car, at Connor's hideout. As they piled out of the car, Fred and Cordelia saw something laying in the middle of the road. As they walked up to it, they saw that it was Connor.

As they crowded around Connor, he woke up and looked around slowly. He saw Angel and he said to him, "The Beast is up there."

Angel nodded while he was looking at the window Connor had came flying through hours earlier. He then turned to the others and said, "Cordy, Fred, Lorne, you three stay here with Connor. Wesley, Gunn, lets go." 

Wesley, Angel, and Gunn then made their way into the building.

Connor's Apartment………….. 5 min before sunrise……..

The Beast looks up from the artifacts, and the completed spell, to see Angel, Wesley, and Gunn standing in the doorway. The Beast laughed and then said, "Angelus, sorry but your to late. I have already completed the spell. It is a little present from me to you. Because one of the things you and your kind fear is now gone."

Gunn took his eyes off of the Beast and looked at Angel. He then asked, "What is he talking about?"

Before Angel could answer, the Beast chuckled and then indicated the window. The Beast then disappeared. 

Angel, Wesley, and Gunn, got to the window just in time to see something that would not only affect them, and the rest of the city, but also the entire world. They saw the sun rise.

Outside………… Sunrise………..

Lorne, Cordy, Fred, and Connor, all look up at the sky as the sun begins to rise. But the thing that shocks them the most is that the sun is not giving off any light. As they are staring at the sky, Angel, Wesley, and Gunn join them outside. All of them then proceeded to stare up at the darkened sun. Angel knows and fears, that things just got a whole lot worse.

Heaven……… Doyle's Place……….

Doyle is pacing around his luxurious living room, muttering to himself. He looks up when he hears a noise. He shakes his head. Its just his half-brother, Whistler. 

Whistler looked at Doyle and said, "You know you can not go back down there."

Doyle shook his head and said, "I do know that. But Angel's going to need help."

Whistler nodded and said, "Don't worry. Soon Angel, and even Buffy will find something that will help them in the fight ahead."

Doyle nodded and said, "Fine. But I will continue to watch and cheer on the good guys."

Whistler nodded again. He then said, "Hey have you heard about that one realm that now has a whole slew of slayers. I just hope they know that is so not going to go well.

Nowhere……. Anywhere……….. Prophet of Time's cell…….

Jason paced the small cell, every once in a while, glancing over at the Prophet of Time. He then said, "Well, the Year of Darkness has begin. And soon I will rule this world. Well all of the worlds that is." He then started to laugh.

Devnor shook his head and thought. it's a good thing that he can't see the future. Because it isn't going to be him that will rule this world. The one that will rule this world will be known as the Immortal King.

TBC……………..


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I want to say thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story and my others. I just say in answer to some questions I have been asked, No this story is not going to be B/A. Please read my other stories to find out why. Thank you.

Chapter 5.…..

Las Angeles, CA………. Hyperion Hotel………1/3/03

Fred was sitting behind the counter desk. She was again reading a book. She was pursing something she had read about a few days ago. What it dealt with what was happening and what was going to be happen soon. She had told Angel and the others what she had read that day, but they had gotten busy soon after. Basically the book was saying that sometime soon that the vampire with the Angelic face was going to find a very powerful weapon that would help in the fight to come, but that it also would take his soul away. That is the passage that made Fred run to the others the first time, now she was just looking for more info.

Angel's Room……..

Angel was sitting in his room doing researching. He has been sitting in there for the last couple of hours. He was trying to remember exactly when and where he had meet the Beast before. While he was sitting there thinking, he was fingering and playing with the amulet that Matt had given him several months before. He was also thinking about what Buffy had told him that happened over the last few days in Sunnydale.

He shook his head and admitted to himself that he did not understand everything.

The office………..

Wesley was sitting in the office also doing some research. He was currently reading a volume that only briefly talked about the current Apocalypse. It was talking about the death of Death and the choosing of the, what the book called, The Hands of Death. He was trying to figure out what that had to do them but yet was not getting anything yet. 

He was determined to continue looking. 

Streets of L.A……

Gunn was driving around and thinking. He knew that something very big was happening. He was just trying to figure out his part.

Cordelia's room…..

Cordy was sitting in her room also doing research. The thing was, that her research was basically like Wesley's, it was about Death. The PTB had given her a message earlier that day that some time soon, the current being that was Death, was going to be destroyed, and then they were going to choose another to become Death. What she was doing now was trying to figure out when and where Death was going to die.

She was also trying to find out who was going to be chosen to be the new Death.

Lorne's room………

Lorne was sitting in his room with one of his clients, who was currently singing. As they was singing he was reading them. What he was seeing was not very good. And yet Lorne did not have any idea what to do about what he saw.

The next day…. 1/4/03.… Streets of L.A.

A 14 year girl was walking down the street. She couldn't believe that she was running late because of her stupid teacher, keeping her after school. Now she was trying to get home as fast as she could before something got her.

What the girl did not know was that she was indeed being followed. The thing that was following was but just a shadow. It was also the ultimate evil.

The Dark One, or Jason, was following the girl. He shook his and thought this was going to be so easy. When the girl stopped to get her bearings, Jason stepped forward and said, "You know that it is not very safe to be out walking all by your lonesome self."

When he started to speak the girl jumped and gave voice to a small shriek. She spun and saw a twenty something young man standing behind her. She then said, "You scared me. I didn't hear you come up behind me."

Jason smirked and then said, "Of course you didn't hear me my dear." The girl started to get really scared and started to edge away. Jason continued speaking. "I am nothing more than a shadow in this world. But I am more dangerous and even more deadly then anything you'll ever see on this miserable, stinking world." 

He smirked again as he watched her cower in fear. Then in a blink of an eye a dark shadowy sword appeared in his hand. He then slowly plunged it into her chest. She did not die fast, but very slowly.

As soon as she started to die she noticed a second figure appear, that was wearing a black robe. The figure then said, "Do not fear I am here to take you home." He then heard a laugh near him. He then turned and saw The Dark One.

Jason smirked at Death. He then said, "You are right, she is not the one who needs to fear. It is you that should fear." With that Jason's shadow sword reappeared and swung and bit deeply into Death's side. 

Jason pulled the sword back and watched as Death fell to his knees. Jason smirked again and sliced the blade clean through Death's neck. The head then rolled away. A few minutes later Jason, watched as Death's body crumbled into dust.

Jason then turned to the dead girl and waved his hand over her, while he mumbled a short necromancer spell. The girl's corpse rose as a zombie. He then traced a dark rune onto the zombie's forehead. He then ordered it, "Go forth and kill. Make me more zombies. Go."

The zombie nodded and then shuffled off. It made its way to her former home first. 

Jason smirked and turned to go. When he did he ran right smack dab into the Beast. He looked up and the eight foot tall demon, and asked, "What do you want?"

The Beast answered, "Master, was it really wise to destroy Death? The PTB will only choose another."

Jason looked at the Beast, and said, "Let them. Another can die."

TBC……………


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.…..

Los Angeles, CA……….. Hyperion Hotel………… 1/5/03.…..

The entire Fang Gang, except Gunn, was in the lobby of the hotel doing massive amounts of research. They still have no major clue has to what is happening. Fred, was also wondering why Gunn was so late, with their food.

Streets of LA…………. Gunn's Truck…

Gunn was on his way back to the hotel with the gangs food, including Angel's blood. He was slightly glad that there was no traffic, because people had started to stay home.

He was shocked when all of a sudden a black light flashed inside the cab of the truck. In moments the light was gone and so was Gunn. The now abandoned truck slowly pulled over and came to a stop all by it self. (Thanks Dennis.)

Outside the Hotel……….. 

A black van pulled to the curb outside the hotel. Inside the van sat Joseph Hardy, and friends. Joseph looked at the young man that was sitting in the front passenger seat, He then asked, "What do you mean we can't go any farther?"

Travis shook his head. He then replied, "That is what I said. But both Wendy and I, need to go now. The time hasn't came yet for the rest of you to arrive in Sunnydale."

Josh leaned forward and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Travis turned and said, "I'm talking about the Gathering. Now I recommend, getting some rooms at this hotel and get some much needed sleep."

All in the van agreed and they exited the van and made their way inside the Hyperion Hotel.

Inside……….

Angel and the others are still studying, when all of a sudden the front doors open. Fred, thinking its Gunn says, "Its about time…" She trails off when she notices that it is not Gunn. When she sees the strangers she then says, "I'm sorry but we aren't a hotel."

Before Joseph and the could leave, Cordy walks out of the office and says, "They are meant to be here. They are part of what is going on here."

Angel nodded and then Joseph and his group made their way further into the lobby. When Angel got a good look at Travis, he said, dangerously, "You. You're one of the Hunter's of the Dawn."

TBC…………………..


	7. Chapter 7 Enter Dana

Chapter 7.……….

Las Angeles, California……….. Hyperion Hotel………….. 1/5/03.…………….

Angel nodded and then Joseph and his group made their way further into the lobby. When Angel got a good look at Travis, he said, dangerously, "You. You're one of the Hunter's of the Dawn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travis looked at Angel, the en-souled vampire, and said, "Yes, I am. But I know that only Watchers, and vampires, has ever known that term for my people. And I have not heard it in many years." Travis looked Angel up and down again, thinking. He then asked, "And who are you?"

As everyone else in the lobby looked on in confusion Angel sized up the Hunter and answered, "My name is Angel. And this is my place of business and residence, so watch your attitude." 

Travis stood still watching Angel, while rubbing his chin. He then said, in a musing tone, "Angel…. Angel…" He gave a dramatic pause before saying, "Ah, yes Angel, the vampire cursed with soul. For a hundred years or so, terrorized the then known world as Angelus. Was sired by Darla, who had been sired by Heinrich Joseph Nest, other wise known as The Master." As Travis was talking he began to walk around the room. "In the year 1860, he drove the girl Drusilla, insane before siring her. Then as fate would have it in 1898, Angelus killed and ate the wrong girl, then the Kalderash Gypsy clan cursed him with the return of his soul."

Travis stopped speaking as soon as he was again standing in front of Angel. He then asked, "Is that enough history?"

Angel scowled at the seemingly young, upstart in front of him. He then said, "Yes. Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

Travis nodded and said, "My human name for the last four years is Travis Kellten. But the name that I was born with and given to me by my mother is, Traviese Elvenblade."

Travis turned to his traveling companions saw them shift slightly into fight mode. The Wendy looked at her step-brother and asked, "What are you?"

Travis looked around again and noticed that only four people in the room knew, Wesley, Angel, Josh Kelleros, and Joseph Hardy. Travis shook his head and said, "For those without proper Watcher training and that is not a vampire." He gave Angel a very pointed look. "I am an Elf. The name Hunters of the Dawn was given to my people a very long time ago by vampires, because of the way we hunted them."

Wesley, looked at Travis and was very excited to actually get to see and meet a real life Elf. Wesley stepped forward and introduced himself. "My name is Wesley Windham Price. And I was wondering exactly how old are you?"

Travis sighed. He hated this question, because every time someone found out he was Elven, they asked his age. He sighed again and said, "I am about Three Hundred and twenty years old."

After hearing this everybody gasped in shock. Cordelia, sighed from the back of the group, finally stepped forward and said to the new people there, "Please, if you don't mind following me, I will show you to some rooms for you to rest." The new people followed her upstairs.

Four hours later…………… Lobby of the Hyperion………….

Gunn walked in finally, again wearing his street clothes. He has been very busy sense getting the powers and duties of Death from the PTB.

He has been all over L.A. sending souls on to there places they needed to go. And there have been a lot of Spirits wondering around since Death had been killed and no one to do the job. 

Gunn sighed tiredly and walked over to the desk in the Lobby.

When he reached he was surprised when Fred popped up from behind the desk. When she finally looked up and saw him, she said surprised, "Gunn, where have you been. We all have been worried about you?"

Gunn had not only been surprised by her sudden appearance, he was shocked by the simple vision he saw overlaid her. For a brief moment he saw long bluish black hair, red or maroon skintight leather outfit and a slightly bluish tint to her face. After a moment the vision was gone. Gunn shook his head and said in his head, 'I will make sure that, whatever, or whoever, will never happen to my Fred.'

Fred asked Gunn, "Are you okay?" When he did not answer right away.

Gunn shook his head and said, "Yeah. Just tired. Been pretty busy today." 

Fred nodded and said, "Why don't you go on upstairs and go to bed."

Gunn nodded again, before giving Fred a kiss on her forehead. He then headed up to their room to get some sleep.

Midnight…………….Los Angeles County Hospital…… Psychiatric Ward……

The Duty Nurse is sitting at her desk just behind the first gate into the Psych ward. She is sitting and doing a crossword puzzle. She was stuck on one. "in a mellifluous manner." 7 letters, ends in a "Y." She just could not figure it.

She was shaken out of her slight stupor of thought, when all of a sudden she heard footsteps coming down the hall. At first she thought it may have been one of the Doctors, or maybe a nurse. But she was surprised to see that it was nether.

She looked at the figure in front of her and wondered what he wanted. She noticed that he had shoulder length, white blond hair, green eyes, and a dark blonde goatee. He was wearing a red and black shirt over a black t-shirt, that also had a small red colored X symbol on it. He was also wearing a pair of black cargo pants. And she also noted that he was a black leather duster. What she did not see was that he was wearing a pair of modified combat boots, made just for him.

She was again startled when out of the blue he said, "Harmony."

She looked up at him confused and asked, "What?"

He smiled and said, "The word you are looking for is 'Harmony.'"

She looked down at the puzzle in front of herself and wrote the word. She was surprised that it did actually fit. She then shook her head and again looked up at the young man. She then asked, "Was there something that I could do for you?"

The young man nodded and then laid down a manila folder, and then said, "My name is Colonel Matthew Serrafin, of the United States Army. I am here to pick up a patient of yours. Her name is Dana, no last name."

The nurse looked at the folder than back up at Matt and said, "I'm sorry but Dana is a severally disturbed individual. There is no one that has the authority to have her released."

Matt smiled again and reached down and opened the folder. On top was a very official letter, that had the official seal of the President of the US. Matt then said, "How about the President?"

The nurse looked at the letter and was shocked. Then in a practiced motion she reached over and opened the gate allowing Matt to enter. After he entered she shut the door again and said, "I am sorry but you are going to have to leave anything that could be used as a weapon here."

Matt nodded before reaching under his duster and removed both of his fire arms. The nurse that he had dual Desert Eagles. He then laid them down on the nurse's desk.

He then turned and walked down the hall, passing through the second gate. When he got to the end of the hall he stood in front of the door to Dana's room and with a slight wave of his hand the door opened. The last thing the nurse heard Matt say before the door shut was, "Hello Dana. My name is Matt, and I am here to help you."

Twenty minutes later……………

The nurse is sitting doing her puzzle again when she notices that the doctor walk up. He looked at the nurse and asked, "How is everything tonight."

The nurse shook her head and then answered, "Everything is going ok, Dr. Rabinaw. Except a Colonel from the Army showed up to take that Dana girl."

Rabinaw looked sharply at the nurse and said, "What. No has the authority to release one of the patients."

The pick up the letter from the president and said, "He had this, and get this its from the President."

He took it, without looking at it and asked, "The President of the Hospital?"

She shook her head and pointed at the paper. She then said, "No the President of the Untied States of America."

Before the doctor could respond, Dana's door opened and out walked Matt, with Dana right behind him. It took a moment but both the nurse and doctor noticed that Dana was not wearing the usual hospital gown, but very practical street clothes.

Matt and Dana walked up to the nurse's desk, after passing through the gate first. Matt then stopped at the desk and first replaced the two guns in their holsters. He then took the paperwork the nurse handed him and proceeded to sign them. He then handed them back and him and Dana walked out the other gate and passed the doctor. They then proceeded to walk down the hall towards the exit.

TBC………………………………................


End file.
